Blood Runs Deeper Still
by nwilson1
Summary: Every hero has her breaking point. Kim's framed for murder, her baby killed, & denied due process. Reason, a trial would expose G.J.'s darkest secret, her. A military ambush leaves her 'dead'. Yori consoles an injured, grieving Ron, while Kigo fights crooked politicians, G.J., usual enemies, alien cyborgs, & herself, after learning her true maternity. Will she crack under pressure?


**Disclaimer** : Kim Possible and all characters portrayed and/or implied inside that television animated program belong solely unto Walt Disney Productions.

* * *

Bueno Nacho usually offered such leisure. A place, they could come to relax and leave their lives' craziness behind. Today, for whatever reason, neither hero could relax, even here.

Drakken and Shego's latest crime spree spanned over 22-weeks. What worried our heroes? This crimes wave rivaled those preceding Lil' Diablo. And no one wanted a repeat experience, or worse. Shego robbed high-tech security and tech firms, military bases, international arms dealers, even local mom-and-pop operations, most fronts for HenchCo, underworld figures, and government agencies, including Global Justice. Their stolen inventory included lasers, mutagen, syntho-goo, NCC, satellite codes, among other things. G.J., the CIA, NSA, NRO, nor Interpol could decipher his latest plan. Wade wasn't having any better luck, either.

Ron break their debate joking, "Conventional logic will never understand someone like Drakken. We must seek sanity amidst his insanity".

"Ron, that's brilliant," Kim snaps her fingers. "I could kiss you".

"It is?" His confusion wrecks their romantic moment. "Even if I'm not, I wish you would," he quickly recovers his composure, puckers up his lips, and makes smooching sounds.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

'Saved by Ma Bell,' she thinks, but dared not say aloud.

"Go Wade".

"Shego's on the move again, You Guys".

"Where's our transportation?"

"Your ride's waiting outside, Ron," the screen goes blank.

Ron and Rufus wolf down their food, not willing one solitary morsel goes to waste. Kim boards the VTOL staying quieter than usual. Ron and Rufus knew better than disturb her private meditations. Ron texted on his e-mail pen pal on his kimmunicator, before getting bored and dozing off to sleep.

Three hours, she rode in abject silence ignoring the engines' hum, Ron's snoring, and occasional turbulence. Kim mentally debate their last few encounters with Shego. It seemed, no matter how well she planned, they were always a step ahead. That was insulting enough, especially to her dignity as team leader. Shego always waited for their arrival, only to goad her, 'Better luck, next time, Princess'. How? The answer was right under her nose. She just couldn't put her finger on the pulse.

The jump buzzer and flashing red light snaps her back unto the mission at hand. The pilot comes over the com, "We're over ground zero and cruising at 15,000-ft (or 5,752-meters).

Ron and Rufus jump up behind Kim moving towards the cabin door. Ron jumps first, falls a short ways, and deploys his parachute almost immediately. His screams echo over the cabin's interior.

Kim sighs heavily rolling her eyes. She jumps, arms planted firmly by her side, feet and ankles glued together. She soars like a rocket past her blonde partner deploying her suit's wings, not parachute yet.

"KP". Ron calls out.

"KP!" Kim still doesn't reply accelerating her descent.

"Not again!" He hated times like this, when her daredevil half would override her common sense.

She picks up speed, oblivious unto him and everything else, too caught up in free-falling at over 120-mph (or 193.12-km/h). Seldom did she feel more alive. Eyes shut tight. Wind rushing through her hair. Doing aerial acrobats and screaming in pure exhilaration. Terra-firma rushing towards her faster with each passing second.

Ron lands and quickly discards his chute. He moves around peering into the sky. He loses his footing and falls. His right leg gets tangled in his jump lines, somehow. The picks catch his chute again dragging him along the gravel.

Kim's ADD breaks the rush auto-deploying her reserve chute. She groans, the thrill gone. For now. She takes the reins gliding safely towards til landing near her partner.

Ron watches helplessly with growing panic. He cuts his reins to untangle himself. "KP," he rushes over embracing her tightly, "are you insane? You could've been killed? Do you...?" He takes deep breaths calming down. "Oh, KP," he affectionately embraces her nibbling up her neck, just glad she was still alive.

"I'm sorry," she tilts her head back snuggling into him giggling. "Sometimes I get so carried away free-falling". She drank in his cheap cologne mixed with a tinge of deep fried nacos—her best friend, lover, and secret husband's iconic scent—as far back as she could remember.

Black smoke rose above the next hilltop breaking their romantic moment. Kim breaks his gentle embrace charging over the hill. Ron stays back; knowing, they were too late again. All vehicles blown and/or wrecked. Their metallic shells still ablaze and billowing smoke. A black mass gathered over their head expanding in diameter. The lab didn't fair much better. A gaping hole blasted through its western wall, just adjacent vault #701.

Kim dashes down hill. She's stopped cold hearing turbines whine. She peers into the sky observing. Drakken's hover car slowly rise and hover overhead. A familiar voice reaches over the turbines prodding her, "Better luck, next time, Princess". Shego cackles with scaling laughter disappearing over the horizon.

Ron sidles up behind slipping his arms around her waist. Fists clenched so tightly. Her fingertips turned purple. Her hands shook so violently. He knew the wrong word could set her off, but knew, he had to be supportive. "KP, chill," he offers his best advice. "We'll get her next time, I promise. We can..."

"Next time! Next time! Lately, it's always _next time_ ," she shouts, throwing up both hands in exasperation. "Our enemies know our moves before we do. Wade's swept my house, yours, our clothes, even bio-tracers. Nothing! How, Ron? How are they doing this?"

Ron wasn't the smartest guy in school. Even he knew better than stoke this fiery redhead temper, only ceding, "I don't know".


End file.
